All I Ask of You
by Samantha Spanner
Summary: Adult-Bo/Adult-Eric Heartsong sequence. It's fluffy, short, and you can't really avoid being a little bit songfic-y when writing HappyFeet, can ya?


**Author's Notes:  
>I... was bored.<br>As soon as I saw HappFeet Two, I just couldn't keep my mind off of the possible Eric/Bo pairing. I mean, they're so cute together! Also, Eric sings opera, and Bo has operatic family (Mrs. Astrakhan, or however you spell it, is her mother after all.)  
>Now, another note. You may notice that I just call Bo "The female" untill her name is sung. Quite frankly, I forgot her name.<strong>

**Disclaimer:  
>I OWN NOTHING.<br>HappyFeet belongs to Warner Brother's films, all songs used belong to their respective owners.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The sun reflected off of the antartic ice, the blue of the sky accenting the hidden blue tone of the snow. Down in a gently sloped valley, a large flock of penguins shuffled about, separating into small groups, then merging together again. To a human, the sounds they made were mere squawks and warbles, but, to the birds themselves, it was so much more.<p>

"Oh... There's been a change in me..." A single voice rose from one of the groups, it's soft sound echoing slightly. "A kind of... moving on..."

One of the other penguins, a male, pulled his way toward the center, hoping to gain the attention of the singer with his own voice. "No I can't, forget you-ou-ou..."

The female glanced his way for a moment, then turned away, continuing her own song in her mildly accented voice. "Though what I used to be, I still depend on..."

"True to your heart," Another penguin sang out. "You must be true to your heart, that's when the heavens will part, and they will shower you with my love."

The female hesitated, but turned away again. "For now I realize, that good can come from bad. That may not make me wise, but, Oh, it makes me glad."

"Because you live in, my world, that's all I really need to survive..."

The female didn't know what penguin the song had come from, but it didn't flow with hers, and she continued. "For in my dark despair... I slowly understood."

"You are my love... You are my heart... Ane we will never ever ever be apart..."

The female recognized that voice, but she shook her head politely before turning away. "My perfect world out there had disappeared for good..."

Then came a voice from near the edge of the group. "No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you - my words will warm and calm you."

As the line of music echoed, the female turned toward the voice, seeing the tall, blue-eyed singer. She slowly took a step closer, gently testing the melody of her song with his. "But in it's place I feel a truer life begin."

The male, Eric, smiled at her, encouraging her to continue.

"And it's so good and real..."

"It must come from within..."

The female's eyes lit up as Eric finished her line. Gathering up her courage, she continued forward, starting to join into his song as well. "Say you love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summertime..."

"Say you need me with you, now and always..." Eric sang, noticing that the rest of the group was starting to form a wide circle around him. "Promise me that all you say is true- Oh, that's all I ask of you..."

The two drew nearer, their voices now following the notes of the same song.

"All I want is freedom, a world with no more night... And you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me..." The female sang.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime..." Eric replied in song, smiling. "Say you need me with you here, beside you... Anywhere you go, let me go too - Bo, that's all I ask of you..."

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime..." Bo echoed softly. "Say the word and I will follow you..."

Their voices melted together for the next few lines. "Share each day with me, each night, each morning..."

Bo held a wing out toward Eric. "Say you love me..."

"You know I do..." Eric sang, touching her wing with his.

"Love me..." they sang in unison "That's all I ask of you..." They both leaned closer together, not knowing that their touching beaks made the shape of a heart.

"Anywhere you go, let me go too... Love me - that's all... I ask... of you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**Had to be done.  
><strong>**Bo's song is "A Change in Me" from "Beauty and the Beast": the broadway musical. (Think about it, Bo was near the age she'd be finding her heartsong during the events of the film. She said something along the lines of "I'm going to miss this place..." when they have to leave the destroyed valley- Hence, "My perfect world out there had disappeared for good." But, of course, some good came from the incident, Eric finding his voice for example. Hence, "For now I realize that good can come from bad.")  
><strong>**Eric's song (All I Ask of You-Phantom of the Opera) is hardly as well thought out. I mean, come on... He sings _OPERA_, his name's _ERIC_, I couldn't resist! (Although, the one I chose does match Bo's... After all, "For in my dark despair."-"No more talk of darkness.") Yes... I know that "All I ask of you" is actually sung by Raoul, but none of the other songs fit.**


End file.
